bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Becky Delaney
Becky Delaney is an Original Character created by WayfinderOwl. Personal History Becky has never lived outside New Coventry her whole life. The product of a failing career crook Alistair Delaney, and a woman crippled by his crimes Jane Delaney. Becky was cared for, at best her parents could give her. When she was two years old, she was allowed to play out in the hall outside their apartment, as long as she didn't go more than three stairs down the stairwell. Becky was content playing with her little animal figurines. She had seen a basket outside the Smith family apartment, and thought it a parcel, until she heard a baby cry. Inside was a baby Gary Smith barely two weeks old. Thinking he was abandonned, she stole him and took her back to her room. She fed him well. A week passed before anyone even noticed she was hiding a baby in her room. Gary never cried or made a sound. She didn't know his name then. Becky called him Tiny. When Wayne and Kathy Smith finally noticed their son was gone, they came to the Delaneys, and Becky's secret was discovered. The Smiths agreed to let her play with him (and care for him when they couldn't be bothered.) As they got older, Becky and Gary played in that hallway, from games of house to many adventures wearing costumes they had made from old clothes. Eventually they were allowed to go out into the streets of New Coventry, where they got involved with a gang of kids, who would eventually be part of the Greasers clique. They shunned Gary, but Becky refused to ditch him, in turn ditching the future greasers. At the age of eleven, Becky had her first kiss. Both Becky and Gary were walking along the tracks near the bike park, looking for scrap bike parts to sell at the dump for cash, when a group of school kids saw them. They were doing a project for photography, about love could be found at any age. The kids offered Gary and Becky ten bucks between them, to kiss for a photo. Being only young, and wanting that ten bucks, they kissed. They were too young, and too good of friends to read anything into it. The year Becky turned twelve, she was offered a scholarship to attend Bullworth Academy. This scholarship was offered to all children from poorer areas, giving them a chance to learn at the school, fill up thier dwindling numbers, and make rich benefactors feel as if thier money was doing some good. During her first week, she loved school. Until she had biology class. The sight of the animals she was expected to cut up terrified her, and she has hated the class ever since. The only class she excelled in was music. She quickly picked up the piano, and developed a passion for playing classical music. At fourteen - a month shy of her fifteenth birthday, she went to see a bike race in New Coventry. Ricky Pucino had long since caught her eye, and he more than reciprocated. After winning the race, he took her into his arms and gave her a kiss. They dated for over a year. However, after the glow of the moment faded, their relationship soured. Ricky spent all his time either working on his bike, or hanging with the boys. Becky herself started to feel the life of a Greaser was not for her. Her tastes were more gothic than 50s chic. They broke up on mutual terms. He quickly got over her and dated someone else. Becky herself had a new cause to fight for. She turned her attention towards protesting against the barbaricness of biology, and the terrible treatment of students. Taking up a vegan diet. Her choice to become a goth was met with no surprise from the school - she was never that popular anyway. Appearance Very light skinned. Gray eyes. Is naturally black haired. She chose to dye it purple to wear the color of her cause (animal rights). Accidently she got some of the dye on her eyebrows and found she quite liked how it looked. Her make up is always dark, such as blacks or grays. Her trademark items are two spiked dog collars crossed, she keeps her dorm and locker keys attached to the glasp, and a pair of fingerless gloves. Everything she wears has a bit of a gothic edge to it or just plain black, but to ask her she will adamantly tell you she isn't a goth. For Halloween, she dresses as Tess from The Last of Us. To achieve Tess's brown hair, she wears a wig. Interests & Quirks Friends *'Gary Smith' - Has known him his entire life. The one person she trusts completely. He is more a surrogate brother than an ordinary friend. Becky sees him as a platonic soulmate. She is the only person in the whole school who could call him out on his behavior, and he wouldn't come after her for it. *'Zoe Taylor' - Becky was assigned as her buddy on Zoe's first day of school, and they have been best friends ever since. Both coming from similar circumstances; poor, and neglected by selfish parents. Their only differences are, Becky would rather do peaceful protests, where as Zoe would take a more violant approach. Zoe could never give up meat, and Becky would rather starve than eat an animal. Love Life *'Gary Smith' - She shared her first kiss with him when she was 11. *'Ricky Pucino' - They were both 14 when they got together, and dated for a year. *'Johnny Vincent' - As a favor to Josh in the winter of her junior year, she goes on one date with Johnny. However it is more a friend date, and she gives him advice. This date however could be considered non-canon, because it doesn't occur in her timeline. Family *'Alistair Delaney' - 45 years old. Is a failure of a crook, who has spent more of his adult life in prison, than with his family. When he is home, he is a reasonably average father and husband. He just enjoys the thrill of robbing stores or banks, or anything. He would break into a house if he got the chance. He is currently serving 20 years in prison. *'Jane Delaney (née Preston)' - 42 years old. Jane is a kind woman. Before her accident ten years ago, she used to scope the place, for anywhere her husband and partner in crime wanted to turn over. Or play the part of a hostage. The last job went completely wrong. A security guard shot at Wayne, but he used Jane as a human shield. She was shot in the spine, and rendered paralysed from the waist down. Her condition toppled down to depression with full blown agoraphobia. Yearbook Stories *Girl World *'Tis The Season - Non-narrating co-protagonist. *Behind The Mask - Very minor cameos. Other Fandoms Becky appears in a The Last of Us fanfiction on fanfiction.net named Survivor's Guilt. She hasn't changed one bit. Her compassion for animals comes back to bite her, quite literally. Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Non Clique Students Category:Original Characters